


lilf rights!

by dykeingale, dykeinshiningarmour (dykeingale)



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Beach Sex, Double Penetration, Female Ejaculation, Illustrations, Lingerie, Multi, NSFW Art, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Shibari, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, four arms? TWO dicks? beefy lizard? motherfuckers let's goooooooo, yall arent cowards but yall need 2 be honest abt scalies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeingale/pseuds/dykeingale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeingale/pseuds/dykeinshiningarmour
Summary: various illustrated pieces of rad bouquet porn, indefinitely, inconsistently updatedexactly what it says on the tin, do not crack this bad boy open in front of prying eyes!





	1. rilla of babe city

**Author's Note:**

> i am going to come up with a way better title i swear you. i just dont know any clever poetic workaround titles for just straight up visual pornography right now
> 
> edit: i think i actually peaked at lilf rights tbh so the title stays. also, you will see me fucking about with tweaks in character designs, particularly arum as i get better at solidifying my design for him
> 
> otherwise keep it fun & sexy. peace.
> 
> edit 2: im now also @dykeingale on twitter for nsfw stuff now! keeping this collection up, but gonna be more active on the nsfw side there


	2. surprise! lizard dick!




	3. damien the hunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt like i had 2 do some tasteful nudes


	4. tender....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanted to get this one out for lizard kissing tuesday tho its more of a lizard embracing image


	5. rilla be shopping




	6. get it rilla




	7. *eyes emoji*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for not delivering on arum returning the favour but ill get on it sometime


	8. the update we needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an unintentional valentines special


	9. keep it sexy, classy, & fun




	10. the one with a big stylistic jump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shaking things up a little with the stylistic jump, im not sure how long imma be keeping up with it tho


	11. vibing and keeping it tight




	12. high society debauchery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rilla does not care for the elaborate, poised, dry, boring rules and etiquette of high society mingling in the citadel. damien knows this. rilla does, however, enjoy playing her own games during these events, and boy, does damien know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to the sc discord btw yall are enablers lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh im definitely gonna have to make a sequel to this huh


	13. sweeting




	14. fucking little knights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im just here to make a complete debauchery out of that armor my friends 
> 
> also, that second picture directly kicked off the writing of my gf's wonderful fic below bc honestly they DELIVERED 100 times over on it (if you're here you MUST read it. this is mandatory. rilla in armour? sexy. rilla fucking arum in that armor? SEXIER.) 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628942/chapters/59502427


	15. corazón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lizard fucking friday update ig


	16. beach episode! beach episode! beach episode!




	17. 3 whole di




	18. 😳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna try and spin a couple ideas at the end here and would appreciate some thoughts: 
> 
> 1) i've also worked on some non-bouquet related nsfw artwork, would it be more appropriate to make like, an interlude chapter in this collection here, or it's own specific work aside? minding that i probably won't be updating that as frequently tbh   
2) kinda related above, but like should i make a nsfw twitter and update from there? ill keep this collection up but im wondering if it's a better vehicle to post pieces a little more individually (though i plan on keeping it a private account tbh)
> 
> either way i appreciate the reception this collection has gotten so far and wanted to say thanks!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im @dykeingale on twitter if you want to keep up with my horny works on there lol


End file.
